Apocalypse
by TheLoneClone
Summary: During a zombie apocalypse, a group of survivors led by Officer Rick Grimes must survive the onslaught of zombies, as well as accepting a new team. Will they prove to be true allies? Or will they turn out to be enemies worse than the walkers? Some pairings, includes game, TV, and comic characters. Rated M for violence, language, and some disturbing content.
1. Newcomers

"Run! Run!" twelve-year old Carl Grimes called to his best friend, Sophia Peletier. The blond-haired girl ran faster, her dark-haired best friend on her heels. They were running from the walkers, the evil monsters that were back from the dead, feasting on the living. The two were currently with their families, trying to live in the zombie apocalypse.

The groaning got louder, and Carl turned, seeing now three walkers following them. "Hurry, Sophia!" he urged his friend, ready to sacrifice himself if she needed it to escape. The two could see the green and white RV, with Dale on the roof, his hat on and sniper rifle in hand. "Walkers!" Dale yelled, seeing the monsters trailing the two twelve-year olds.

He looked into the scope and fired, killing a walker, as Carl and Sophia hiked up the hill the RV was parked upon. While climbing, Carl turned, seeing dozens of walkers now following them. "Go! Go!" Carl shouted, helping Sophia up the hill. Dale fires again, and seeing many walkers coming, hurries off the roof.

"We're being overrun!" he exclaims. "Where are Carl and Sophia?" Lori, Carl's mother, asks. "They're coming up the hill," Dale responds. Carol and Ed, Sophia's parents, walk up, as well as Carl's father, Rick, and his best friend, Shane Walsh. "We need to move now," Dale demands. Rick, the leader, pauses for a moment, then nods. "Get everything into the RV and the cars," he orders.

The survivors follow his command, and Rick and Shane head for one tent, grabbing stuff and hauling it into their car. All the others did the same, and soon they were ready to go. Sophia and Carl made it up the hill, and soon they got into the RV with Carol, Dale, Lori, and Andrea and Amy, two sisters. In Rick's car was Rick, Shane, T-Dog, and Ed. In another car were Allen and Donna, their two kids Ben and Billy, Glenn Rhee, and Jim and Jacqui.

In the lead was crossbow-wielding Daryl Dixon, riding on his brother Merle's motorcycle. Merle had been handcuffed to a rooftop in Atlanta, and when they had left to look for him, all they found was a bloodied saw and a severed arm. While driving off, Carl and Sophia started a game of cards at a table in the RV. With Andrea, Amy, Lori, and Carol conversing quietly up at the front and Dale driving, it gave them some quiet time.

"Carl?" Sophia asked. "Hmm?" Carl replied, not looking from his cards. "Got any three's?" she said. Carl sighed, passing over two cards marked with a three. "Um, got any five's?" he asked. Sophia shook her head. "Go fish," she laughed. Carl groaned, still not having any pairs so far in the game.

Watching the two play, Lori and Carol smiled. "I think it's good that they can forget about all this for a short amount of time, and be actual kids," Amy said. The mothers and Andrea nodded. As they continued talking and the kids continued playing, they could hear Dale in the front. "What the…," he said, trailing off. "What is it?" Lori demanded, walking to the front, the others behind her. "There's a whole roadblock from cars up here," Dale continued, not taking his eyes from the cars.

Rick and Shane got out of their car, heading over to the RV. Allen, Donna, Ben, and Billy followed. Dale opened the RV door, allowing them to come in. T-Dog, Glenn, Daryl, Jacqui, Jim, and Ed all went over and waited outside the RV. "We're gonna search these cars," Rick started, "and gather any supplies we can find."

Dale nodded, and Lori said, "The kids can stay in here." They all agreed, and as they walked off, Rick grabbed Carl's shoulder. "Come here real quick, Carl," he said. Carl followed him out to the door, and Rick turned, crouching down. "Here," he said, placing a pocket knife in Carl's hand. "Your mom and I figured we'd might as well let you have a weapon, being the leader of your group and all," he continued, smiling. Carl blushed. "Hey, it's okay. I know you want to be a leader, and I'm sure you'll be a very good one," Rick added, patting Carl on the shoulder.

As Carl went back inside, Rick went over to Shane, who had a shotgun out. "Shane! What the heck are you doing?" he asked, but then stopped when he saw what Shane, Glenn, and Daryl were aiming at: a group of people, carrying guns.


	2. Attack

"Drop your weapons!" Shane yelled as Rick drew his Colt Python. T-Dog, Dale, and Allen raised their guns as well, running up. The one in the front, an African America, dropped his pistol and raised his hands. "Drop them," he said calmly to his team. One behind the man, with a mustache and a baseball cap, dropped his pistol, along with a younger woman, another woman a little older, an old man, a medium-aged woman, a young boy, a young girl, and a teenager.

"That's my old group!" Glenn piped in. Rick lowered his Colt Python and looked to Glenn. Shane kept his shotgun aiming at the newcomers, as did all the others. Daryl soon made it over too, crossbow loaded. "You know them?" Glenn nodded. "I was with them before I came here." Rick looked back to the group. As he stood for a moment, he then sighed and slid his Colt into its holster. Shane lowered his shotgun, and all the others lowered their weapons.

"Rick Grimes," Rick said, introducing himself. He stuck his hand out to the lead man. He shook, and said, "Lee Everett." Rick pointed to the others. "This is my group: Shane Walsh, Daryl Dixon, Lori, my wife, Carol Peletier, her husband, Ed, Jim, Jacqui, Allen, Donna, Andrea, Dale, Amy, and you know Glenn," he said, introducing the rest of his team.

Lee nodded. "This is my team: Kenny, his wife and son, Katjaa and Duck, Clem, Ben Paul, Larry, his daughter Lily, and this is Carly." Rick nodded himself. "The kids can go in the RV; we've got a couple others in there," he said. Lee smiled. "Thanks." Duck and Clementine went inside the RV, ready to make some new friends.

# # #

Carl turned as a young boy and girl entered the RV. He smiled, happy to have some newcomers. "Hi," he said. "I'm Carl. You may have met my dad." The girl stepped in front of the boy. "The police officer?" she asked. "Yeah!" Carl said happily. "He seems nice," the girl said. "Yeah, he is." The boy pointed to himself. "I'm Duck. This is Clementine." Carl nodded.

"This is Sophia, Ben, and Billy," he said, pointing at the three other kids. "Hi," Sophia smiled, waving. "We were just about to play a game," Carl said. "Do you want to join us?" he asked. "Sure!" Duck enthusiastically replied. Carl grinned. He moved over and pulled Clue from the shelf. _Two to six players. Yes! _As Carl pulled the game's lid off, the others slid into the booth, ready to play the game.

# # #

"Run!" Morales shouted, firing a pistol at a walker. His wife, Miranda, pulled her children, Louis and Eliza, from the incoming zombies, moving them into a truck. Morales fired again, killing a walker. "We're all inside!" Miranda called to him. "Come on, daddy!" Louis called as well. Morales fired twice, killing two more. He then spun around on his right foot, and then hightailed for the truck. The walkers surrounded Morales' car, just as he started to drive forward.

"We need to get back to the team!" Miranda exclaimed. "We have to warn them about the incoming horde!" Morales sighed. "We'll have a vote. Who wants to go warn the others?" All of the three raised their hands; Miranda because she had her friends and Louis and Eliza because of Carl and Sophia. "Okay, we'll go," Morales agreed. As he pulled the red truck onto a hill which overlooked the highway, he couldn't believe what he saw: at least a hundred walkers surrounding the highway.

# # #

**Here's chapter two! So the walkers are attacking, and the game characters are introduced! I can't reveal much about the next chapter, but I'll tell you this: at least two characters die at the highway. Who will they be? Thanks for reading and favorite, follow, and review!**


	3. The Hunters

Shane looked inside a car's window. "Nothing," he said to his partner, which was Kenny. He nodded, then walked over to the next car. "Hey, I've got something here," Kenny said. Shane looked to Kenny, then sprinted over to the vehicle he was at. Inside laid three rifles and a box of ammo for each. Shane opened the door, and then pulled a rifle out.

"Looks like a well made type," Shane commented, looking down its sights. "Yeah," Kenny agreed, pulling a rifle out himself. "What'd you guys find?" T-Dog asked, walking over. "A couple of rifles," Kenny replied, handing one to T-Dog. He grabbed it and checked it out. He nodded. "I'll take 'em into the RV," he said. "Gotcha'," Kenny replied, handing the other two rifles and ammo boxes to him.

Rick and Lee looked at a pickup truck. Inside was one pistol, by a walker's hand. "Look's like he was trying to defend himself," Lee commented, removing a knife from his pocket. He raised it above his head, then brought it down into the undead person's eye socket. He then tugged it out, reaching in and grabbing the handgun.

Carl, Sophia, Duck, Clementine, Ben, and Billy left the RV with Lori and Carol. "Okay, you've got the teams down, right?" Lori asked. "Yep," Carl nodded. "Good," Lori said, smiling. The teams were Lori and Carol, Carl and Sophia, Ben and Billy, and Clementine and Duck.

Carl and Sophia made it to a SUV, checking through it. "Hey, look," Carl says, pulling out a set of knives, along with a hatchet and hammer with it. He gaped at it as he looked through the gear hanging on it. "This is a great find!" he exclaimed, tucking it under his arm. He quickly ran off to his mom, leaving Sophia alone. She began to look worried, afraid of any walkers nearby.

Ben and Billy got to a small convertible. Inside was a box of bullets and on the floor was a handgun. Billy reached for the gun, but his twin brother slapped his hand away. "Let's go tell dad," he said, as the two went off to find Allen.

"Carl! Where's Sophia?" Lori said when Carl walked to her alone. "Back at the SUV," he replied. "Alone?" Lori said. "Umm, yeah," Carl slowly said. "Get back over there then!" Lori demanded. "Okay," Carl said slowly, drooping his head. "I found this." He handed her the bag of melee tools. "Here, take this," Lori sand, handing the hatchet to Carl.

"Okay," Carl said, smiling, until he heard Sophia call: "Help! Help!" Carl bolted to the SUV, Lori and Carol suddenly realizing what was happening. Ed and Allen, at a pickup truck, heard Sophia's screaming. Allen cocked his shotgun as Ed darted over.

As he was running, Ed didn't notice the walker on the ground, and he then tripped over the rotting corpse. It groaned, turning its head, looking at the older man. He screaming, kicking the walker away, but it just grabbed his ankle, sinking its teeth into it. Ed then wailed in pain as Allen fired his shotgun onto the walker, killing it a second time.

Allen stepped over Ed's body, then pulled a handgun from his belt. "I'm sorry." He popped two bullets into Ed's head, preventing his reanimation. Carl saw Sophia on the ground, a walker crawling towards her, groaning loudly. Carl gasped, looking in awe at the walker crawling to his best friend. He then got all his bravery together, tackling the walker off of Sophia. The blonde girl, surprised that she was still alive, sat in shock as her new best friend hacked into the walker's head with his hatchet.

He stood, blood on his jacket, and looked down at the dead being's body. He panted, glad his best friend was still alive, and then looked to her, only to be surprised by her running to him. "Sophia? What's up?" he asked as she quickly planted a kiss onto his cheek. Carl wiped his cheek. "Thanks," she said, then blushed and ran to her mom who just walked up.

Carl stood there, wondering what had just happened. Then another thought came to his mind: did she kiss him out of thanks, or because she really liked him? He thought it was the former, even though he slightly liked her himself. But something inside him thought the other way…

# # # 

Morales drove the truck quickly up to the group. Rick ran to the truck. "Morales! You're back!" he exclaimed happily. "Yes, my friend," Morales acknowledged, "but with bad news; a horde is approaching." Rick sighed and looked down. "Just as I feared." He turned to the rest of the group. "Everyone, pack in to the RV's and cars." The reply was of yes's and no's.

All of the kids got into Dale's RV, along with Ben Paul, Lori, Dale, Carol, and Miranda. Daryl was on his motorcycle, Rick, Lee, Glenn, and Allen in a car, Donna, Larry, Lily, Carly, Kenny, and Katjaa in Kenny's RV, Shane, Jim, and Jacqui in another car, and Morales and T-Dog in Morales' truck.

As the team drove off, unbeknownst to them, two men watched in silence. "Warn the boss," one ordered. "Tell 'em we've got a load of 'em comin' in." The other nodded. "Gotcha." He walked off into a small camp, where a man sat eating a piece of meat. "Sir," the man said. "Yeah?" the leader gruffly replied. "We've got about ten heading off to Hartford Avenue." The leader smiled. "Good. Get the hunters ready." The man nodded, running off to a small group. "We're gonna have a feast on human meat soon," the leader of the hunting cannibals roared.

**# # #**

**So yes, the Hunters (Cannibals) are here, and will be the main villains in this "season" I guess you can call it. Here's a small bit of info for 'ya: the group'll be in a snowy land either in or at the end of this story, and will be in it for a bit in the next one, so you can see that I'm going along with the comics…kinda. Also, the Greene family will show up within the next five chapters, so be lookin' for them. **


	4. Breakdown

**As DeadHead2016 pointed out, I need to clarify if characters are based on their comic, game, or TV series versions. I'll explain them to you here, then give you the later characters when they come in. If they are in the comic and TV series, they are based on their TV versions, but will have comic elements thrown in. The only ones with the comic appearances are Allen's family. All of the game characters (excluding Glenn) are based on their game versions. Also, just to get something straight, it's hard for me to do the two Ben's scenes, so I will always mention Ben from the games as Ben Paul, unless he is not in the same scene with the other Ben. **

**# # #**

Carl paced in the RV he was inside. Lori looked up at him, and then sighed. Carl was thinking of Sophia. The kiss she gave him. Sophia sat farther away from him, on the floor by Carol. Ben and Billy were looking for something to play with, and Eliza and Louis were talking to Miranda.

Ben Paul stepped to the back room, and Clementine, seeing he was worried, followed him. "Ben?" she whispered softly. Ben spun around, sighing when he saw it was her. "Oh, it's you Clem," he smiled. "What's wrong?" she asked. Ben sighed and sat down. "It's about my other friends and family." Clem sat beside him. "What about them?" she asked.

Ben looked to his side. "Well, my best friend, Travis, and my teacher, David Parker, had taken us to a camp where other students were. Some guys attacked, and I got separated from my college group. That's when I found you guys," he said. Clem looked ahead. "What about your family?" Ben looked at his feet. "I have a younger sister, a dad, and a mom." He looked to her. "You remind me of my sister – a lot." Clem smiled.

# # #

The hunter leader raised his sniper rifle. He could see Dale driving the RV. He smiled, seeing all of the people inside the vehicle. "Jackpot." He pulled the trigger, hitting Dale directly in the chest. He could see Dale wince, then he saw the RV crash into a ditch.

Inside the RV, Lori got from the floor. Carl reached for his hatchet, pulling it from his belt. Dale pulled a small case of pistols from under his seat, pulled one from the set, and then passed the case to all the others in the back. Ben and Clem moved up into the main room.

"What the heck?" Ben Paul whispered. "We're under attack," Lori whispered back. "Here, take this," she said, passing a pistol to him. He took it, then Lori said, "Take the kids into the back." He nodded, then told them all to go into the back. Dale cocked his pistol, and then moved behind his chair.

As they all sat, listening, they heard a knock on the door. Dale aimed towards the door as he slowly opened it. The person who was at the door was shocked to be seen: Rick. "Oh my gosh Rick," Lori said, sighing. Rick darted inside, shutting the door. "Where's Carl?" he asked, hugging his wife. "In the back," she said.

Rick nodded. "What the heck happened?" he said. "We were attacked," Dale said. "By snipers." Rick looked down. "The others are taking cover in Kenny's RV." Dale nodded. "But we ain't going anywhere until this RV's out of the ditch," Dale said. "Okay, we'll work on that," Rick replied. He stepped from the RV, then ran to Kenny's. "Shane. Daryl. Kenny," he called from outside. The three men ran from the RV to Rick. "Yeah?" Shane said. "We've gotta pull Dale's RV from the ditch," Rick explained. "Easier said than done," Daryl looked down.

"I know," Rick agreed. "But we've gotta try. Who's with me?" All three raised their hands. "Good," Rick smiled. "I've got a crank in the RV," Kenny said. "Get it," Rick said. "And get Lee and T-Dog too!" Before anyone could say anything, a bullet slammed into the front of Kenny's RV. Rick spun around, whipping his Colt Python from its holster.

Shane also turned around, pulling his shotgun from his leg, and Daryl did the same, readying his crossbow. Another bullet flew in, this time smacking into Daryl's left leg. He grunted and fell on the ground, but got up on one knee and fired, but missed, as the arrow fell from the rock it hit.

Rick fired his Python, and he could hear a grunt from the rocks. He aimed again, but suddenly felt something hit his wrist as a man ran from behind and took him down. Shane looked and kicked, but missed as the man tackled him. Daryl tried to help, but was hit again by a bullet. Suddenly, several more hunters burst from the bushes, weapons ready. Rick grabbed his Python and fired, hitting one in the chest, and then in the head.

Kenny jumped from the RV, firing at a hunter and hitting them in the head. One oft the cannibals turned to Kenny and swung a machete, catching Kenny in the leg. He grunted as he toppled over, grabbing his injured leg. The hunter walked closer and grabbed Kenny's collar. "I always like to eat cooked food," he smiled. "But I can always eat some raw." Just as he opened his raised his machete to finish off Kenny, a gunshot went off, killing the bandit. Kenny stood, looked up, and saw Lee standing behind him at the RV's top stair, a pistol in his hands.

"Get the crank out here now!" Rick yelled. "Gotcha!" Lee replied, grabbing the metal crank. He ran out, attaching the crank to the back of Kenny's RV. Rick grabbed the hook and attached it to the front of Dale's RV, and then he shouted, "Kenny! Drive! Drive!" Kenny nodded, starting up the RV. He started to drive forward, pulling the RV from the ditch. Rick smiled, unaware of the small struggle going on between them and the hunters. "Rick!" Shane yelled. The deputy fired his shotgun, killing a hunter.

"Let's get going!" Rick yelled. Just as Shane pulled Daryl into the RV, Rick heard someone clear their throat behind him. "I believe you're leaving some people," the voice said. Rick spun around, seeing the hunter's leader. And in behind him, surrounded by tons of hunters, were Carl, Lori, Carol, Sophia, Duck, Clementine, Dale, Miranda, Eliza, Louis, the two Ben's, and Billy, guns pointed at each.

**# # #**

**Dun dun dun! So yes, the hunters have kidnapped about half of the group, including all of the kids. And, just as a heads up, some of the group will die in the next chapter, so be awaiting for possible emotions if you are big fans of the characters. **


	5. Friend or Foe

**I'm just going to put this here: reader beware, there will be some disturbing things happening in this chapter, from cannibalistic acts to possible raping. This will also change this story, along with the series, to an M rating. **

**# # #**

Rick put his hands up. "Take me, but please just let them go," he pleaded. The hunter chuckled. "One man for thirteen? I don't think so," he said. Several hunters approached the leader and the thirteen. "Rick? What the he-," Jim started before seeing all of the cannibals. He grabbed a pistol, but soon had two hunters pinning him down. He struggled and grunted, but he couldn't escape the hunters' grip.

"Tell you what," the hunter's leader said. "Give us two of your people and all of your gear, then we'll let the rest go – with your RV's only," he offered. Rick sighed. "Fine," he replied. "Good," the cannibal leader smirked. "Who shall it be?" he wondered. "Me," Rick said. "Me too," Jim added. "Very well," the hunter's commander replied. He turned to his two men.

"Bind them all." Rick's mouth gaped open. "What the heck?!" he shouted. The commander turned around. A smile curved around his lips. "Oh, you don't like that, do you?" he laughed. "Bring the dark haired boy and blonde girl here," he said. Rick struggled, wanting to help Carl and Sophia. "Stop it!" he yelled. "Sorry partner," a hunter replied. "He's the boss."

"What're you going to do to them?" Rick yelled. "Oh, just do a little something that starts with an r, ends with an e, and has a and p in the middle." Rick discovered what he had said: he was going to rape Carl and Sophia. He struggled even more, this time pulling one cannibal onto the ground. The other one swung his fist, but missed, just as Rick caught him in the gut.

As several more hunters rushed to restrain Rick, the hunter leader got a pair of hunters to hold Carl and Sophia back. "Hm. Who first?" he smirked. He then looked into Sophia's eyes. "As they always say, 'Ladies first'," he smiled. As he walked towards her, Carl kicked him in the side. "No! Do me, but leave her out of this!" he yelled.

The hunter laughed. "You sure, kid?" he said. Carl nodded, gulping. The other eleven being forced to watch looked on in anger, hatred, and disgust; after all, two twelve year olds were about to be raped and their leader was being beaten. The leader reached down, starting to pull Carl's pants off. Carl struggled to keep them on, then kicked up, nailing the leader in his gut.

The hunter behind Carl got the young boy in a headlock, just as Shane stepped from the RV. He fired his handgun, hitting the hunter holding Carl in the forehead. He fired again, this time hitting the hunter with Sophia in the shoulder. He ran, tackling a hunter pinning Rick down to the ground. Daryl stepped from the stairs in the RV, firing and hitting a hunter off of Rick.

"You son of a…," the leader of the hunters cursed. He turned to the hunter who had Sophia. "You didn't shoot that guy at the RV?" he yelled into his face. "He came out so fast, s-sir," the hunter stammered. "Well, I ain't gonna come out slow," the commander roared, grabbing a machete and then hacked an arm off. The blood covered the grass under the hunter, soaking his shirt. The hunter's wails attracted walkers to the position.

"Shut up," the commander whispered, stabbing the machete into the hunter's forehead. He then grabbed the arm, biting into it, causing Carl and Sophia to turn around and throw up. The other eleven turned around as well. The remaining hunters, realizing their leader was turning against his own, scrambled to Rick's teams' vehicles, driving off in all of them except for the RV's; they were either occupied or the leader was at it.

Rick flipped a hunter over his back, and then proceeded to grab his Colt, then fired it at the hunter's head. The leader, noticing that his men had retreated, stood, gripping the machete. He stepped towards Rick, swinging the machete. Rick ducked, grabbing the hunter's arm. He them swung his hand holding the Colt up, slamming into the commander's stomach, then spun him around, kicking him in the gut. He clutched his injured stomach, falling over. Jim stepped up after Rick, reaching down to grab the machete from in front of the hunter's leader.

As Jim reached for the machete, the hunter quickly shot his hand out, grabbed the machete, then swung it, catching Jim in his leg. The middle-aged man screamed as the machete dug into his leg. The leader then stood, his machete in hand, ready to proceed in mutilating Jim. Just as he raised the machete, Rick aimed his Python, firing and killing the hunter leader.

Daryl and Shane quickly ran in, picking up the injured Jim and carried him into Kenny's RV. "Katjaa! We need you to help Jim!" Shane yelled. Katjaa hurriedly got her medical supplies ready and rushed to Jim, looking at his leg. "I think he'll be fine," she said. "It only got some blood out." Shane looked down; that's what he was afraid of. The blood would attract walkers. Jacqui rushed to Jim's side. "Jim? You're going to be okay, got it?" she said. Jim nodded. "Yeah." As Jacqui walked away, she stopped, then ran back, planting a kiss on Jim's lips. "I love you Jim," she said. "I love you, too," Jim smiled.

# # #

At the night, everyone was resting; except for Shane. He then stood, and then grabbed a pillow. He quickly made it to Jim. He pulled the pillow over his head, muffling his shouts. He then pulled the injured man out the RV's door, tossing him onto the ground. "Shane! What's up with you?" Jim ordered. "I'm sorry," Shane said. "You're a danger to the group." Jim's eyes opened wide. "What? Shane, don't do this!" he warned. Shane shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said as he plunged his knife into Jim's eye socket.

**# # #**

**So yes, you can see that Shane is going a little messed up in the head now, but you can kinda see where he's coming from; Jim's blood could attract walkers to their position. Tell me if you agree or disagree with his decision. Also, in the next chapter, they will start to see their first snowfall in the apocalypse – which will turn into a head-on snowstorm in which they have to watch out for walkers, hunters, and even natural disasters. **


	6. The CDC

Rick and the other men sat talking. "Who would kill Jim?" Rick wondered. "I don't know," Lee replied. "It could be one of us," Kenny slowly said, looking to each man. Daryl stood up. "I can't take this!" he shouted. The others looked up at him. "Everyone's now gonna be against each other, wondering if they're a cold-blooded murderer!" Dale nodded. "Daryl's right. We can't be fighting each other over a death; isn't that what will come in this?"

"Yeah, death comes and goes," Rick replied. "But this guy wasn't torn apart by walkers; he was killed by a living human!" Daryl shook his head. "You saw those guys back there!" he shouted. "They eat anyone they find or kill anyone they find!" As the men continued to go on and on, the kids watched from a small table that had been set up.

"Who do you think did it?" Clementine spoke up, being the first of the kids to talk. Carl shrugged. "It could be anyone: Dale, Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn…my dad," he said, pausing at the end name. "Come on, Carl, your dad wouldn't kill anyone unless he had to," Sophia replied, trying to comfort him. Carl nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Billy stood up. "Hey, anyone want to play tag?" he asked. Duck shrugged. "Fine by me," he smiled. The others did to, jumping up and running. Rick stepped to Carl. "Hey," the dark-haired man said. "Hi," Carl replied, looking up to his father. "I thought I'd tell you something," he replied, squatting down to be eye-level with him. He clamped his hand on Carl's shoulder.

"You were a great leader out there," Rick complemented his son. Carl smiled. "Thanks dad," he said. "And," Rick continued, taking his hat off his head. "You get a little something," he added, placing the police hat on his head. Carl looked to the rim of the hat. "Your hat?!" he exclaimed. "I get to keep it?" Rick nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." Carl smiled again, running off to play tag. Lori walked up, grabbing her husband's arm.

"I take it he liked the surprise?" she smiled. Rick nodded, looking down to his wife. "He sure did," he said, leaning down and planting a kiss on his wife's lips. "Did you like THAT surprise?" he laughed. "I sure did," Lori replied, placing her hand behind her husband's head and pulling it closer, kissing him again.

# # #

Carl ran up to Duck, slamming his palm onto his back. "Gotcha!" he shouted, darting back to where the others stood. Duck spun around, chasing after the other seven children, tagging Eliza. Andrea and Amy sat, watching the kids play. "Remember when we used to be like that?" Andrea laughed. Amy nodded. "I miss those good old days," she smiled. "Me too," Andrea replied. Before the kids had started playing, Daryl had gone on a scouting "mission", and soon everyone could hear his motorcycle's motor.

Rick walked over to Daryl's bike. "Did you find anything?" Rick asked. Daryl nodded. "Yeah. It was a CDC," he replied. "CDC? As in Center for Disease Control?" Rick asked again. Daryl nodded. "That's the one," he laughed. Rick nodded. "Tell Kenny. I'll tell the others," Rick ordered. Daryl nodded. "Got it." As the police officer walked to Dale, Daryl walked to Kenny. "Hey, Kenny, we're moving out to a CDC down the road," he said. Kenny nodded. "Okay. I'll get ready."

At Dale's RV, Rick motioned for Dale to come to him. "Yeah?" Dale said. "There's a CDC up the road a bit, we're gonna head there," Rick filled him in. "Okay," Dale replied. As Rick was going to tell some others, the kids' screams erupted from the woods. Rick darted over to the noise as Dale grabbed his rifle and Daryl ran to the kids as well, loading up an arrow. Shane and T-Dog got shotguns ready, covering the RV's. "Everyone in!" Kenny shouted. The people responded, several getting in each RV.

Rick and Daryl were the first to the scene, watching as a walker crawled toward Clementine, who was on the ground. Scanning some more, Rick noticed Carl had swung his hatchet, missing and getting it stuck into a tree. As he tugged on it, the walker he was attacking was moving to his position. The sheriff aimed his Python, firing and killing the walker attacking Carl. Daryl fired his arrow, killing the walker by Clementine. "Let's move! Let's move!" Rick shouted, pulling Carl's hatchet out. The eight kids followed the two men, heading to the RV.

"Dale! Get in your RV!" Rick ordered. The older bearded man nodded, running into his RV and starting it up. Rick and the kids got into the RV as Daryl got onto Merle's motorcycle. The group of three vehicles started up, heading off towards the CDC.

# # #

_"Run Carl, run!" Rick shouted to his son. Carl followed his father's command, rushing to the forest near him. He turned just in time to see the dozens of walkers pull him down, tearing his skin to shreds. The twelve year old gaped in awe, the seemingly invincible leader and father dying. Rick looked up to Carl, all the time being eaten alive. "Run Carl!" he shouted again. _

_ This time Carl ran again, tears forming in his eyes. He could hear gunshots in the distance, as well as a familiar scream: Sophia. Carl ran to her noise's direction, and as he burst in through the trees, he was shocked at what he saw: on the ground laid Shane, a walker pulling out his intestines. The young boy turned and threw up on the ground, sickened at the sight of his father's best friend laying dead on the ground. _

_ He bent down and grabbed Shane's handgun, making sure it was loaded. He then turned and fired a bullet into the walker on the ground. He stepped over Shane's body and pumped a shell into the officer's head. He ran and ran, seeing two more dead bodies: Glenn and T-Dog. Carl started running once again, firing a bullet into each reanimating corpse. The next few bodies he couldn't believe either: Daryl, Dale, and Lori. His own mother, lying dead on the ground. Carl stopped, looking down at his dead mother's body. Suddenly, Sophia's screams sounded again, and Carl bolted to her direction. _

_ He reached Sophia and saw her: the helpless, twelve year old blonde girl at a tree, two walkers approaching. Carl aimed the pistol, firing and killing each zombie. Sophia smiled, seeing Carl. "Carl!" she happily said, running up to her best friend. Carl opened his arms, welcoming her embrace. The two hugged for about a minute or two, until a growl started up. Carl aimed his pistol, until he noticed where the scream was coming from. It was the girl before him. "No," he whispered to himself as he took a step back. Sure enough, there Sophia was a walker. He screamed as loud as he could as his best friend sank her yellowing teeth into his neck. _

# # #

Carl panted as he awoke, screaming. "Carl? Are you okay?" Rick asked, looking at his young son. He nodded. "I-I-I had a bad d-d-dream," he stammered. "What happened in it?" Rick asked. Carl's eyes started to tear up. "You…mom…Daryl…Glenn…T-Dog…Shane…all of you were walkers and S-S-Sophia killed me…," he stammered again. "Look Carl," Rick said. "It was just a dream. Okay?" Carl nodded.

"Good," Rick smiled. "Come on. We're here." The two stepped from the RV to the CDC, where Shane, Daryl, and Lee were all waiting. "Well, howdy partner," Shane said, rubbing Carl's head. "You okay?" he asked. Carl nodded. "Bad dream," Rick stated. The younger deputy nodded. "Ah." Rick turned to the big CDC doors. "Well, let's see if someone's home.

He went up to the door and banged on it. "Hello? Anybody here?" he shouted. He then looked up, seeing a camera. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he yelled. "Yes, there's someone here," a voice said. "Please, please, open the door!" Rick shouted. "And why should I?" the voice replied. "Because if you don't, tons of lives' blood will be on your hands." The voice paused. "You make a fair point," it replied as the doors opened. The group got ready as they all looked into their new, apparent, safe haven.

**# # #**

**Yes, the CDC is in! Jenner will come in the next chapter and the group will have some peaceful time. Yes, that part was a dream, but it could happen; but will it?**


	7. Beware the Hunters

Rick pulled his Colt Python from its black holster, aiming it in front of him. Daryl readied his crossbow, Shane a shotgun, and Lee with a submachine gun. Carl readied his hatchet in one hand and his knife in another, the other survivors following the four. "Hello?" Rick called. Suddenly, a man in a teal shirt stepped from around a corner. Shane leveled his shotgun on the man, Daryl doing the same with his crossbow. Rick aimed his pistol in between the man's eyes. "Your name?" Rick stated. "Jenner," the man firmly said. "Edwin Jenner."

"Do you work here?" Rick asked. Jenner nodded. "Well, that was before all hell broke loose." Jenner looked over Rick's shoulder, seeing the survivor group there. "Ah, company?" he smiled. Rick nodded. "Yeah. Can you put us up here for a while?" he asked. Jenner nodded. "I think so," he said. "Carl, Glenn, get the group in here," Rick ordered, turning around. The young boy and twenty-three year old Korean nodded, rushing to tell the others.

# # #

T-Dog flipped the patty over, finishing the last hamburger. Even being the big brute of the team, the survivor was a great cook. "Now up, Mr. Theodore Douglas' famous grilled hamburgers," he said, smiling. The kids laughed, some adults laughing too. Jenner smiled, but it soon disappeared. "Something wrong, Jenner?" Rick asked. The doctor shook his head. "Nah, I was just thinking of my son back in Arkansas," the doctor said. He looked to the man wearing the sheriff uniform.

"My wife, Candace, my son, Luke, and I all went to Arkansas to visit my parents, before a worker here called. He started to tell me about some patients biting and killing others, and that's when Candace and I came back. Haven't seen my son since," Jenner said, looking down. "Sorry, man. You could come with us, and we could head there," Rick offered. Jenner shrugged. "Maybe," he smiled.

"Go on, Carl, try it!" Glenn urged Carl, who was seated beside him. "But seriously, Glenn, its WINE!" Carl exclaimed. Glenn shrugged. "So? Kids in France drink wine ALL the time," the Korean smiled. "Well, Glenn, we're not IN France," Lori stated, smiling. Glenn swatted his hand at her. "Who cares? It seems like hell's come to earth already, so what's the chances of us going to France now?"

Lori shrugged. "Fair point. Well, Carl, it's up to you," Lori replied, looking down at her son. Carl gulped, and then swallowed the red liquid. He made a face. "Eww, gross!" he exclaimed, placing the glass on the table. The group laughed as Carl searched for a clean glass to get some water in. "Well, let's not let this wine go to waste!" Glenn smiled, pouring a glass of wine himself. He drank the glass quickly. "Damn, that's good!" he said as a smile spread across his face.

"Well then, Glenn, maybe you shouldn't get anymore," Daryl smiled, grabbing the wine bottle. "No, man!" Glenn shouted, grabbing the wine back. The redneck grinned as Glenn filled his cup again. Soon, Glenn had gone through the whole bottle – by himself! The Asian stood, and then swaggered into the wall. "I could use another," he said, going back to the table. "Oh no!" Glenn gasped as he looked into the empty bottle. "Who drank this whole thing?" he ordered. The kids laughed as Daryl shook his head.

"Get to sleep, Chinese man," Daryl laughed, patting Glenn's shoulder. "Hey!" Glenn shouted, spinning around. He gulped. "Korean." The table laughed once again, this time Jenner joining in. "Take his advice," Rick said. "Okay, okay!" Glenn smiled. "I'll hit the sack!" he yelled. As he disappeared around the corner, Daryl sat down, smiling. "That kid might be too young for wine," he laughed. Before anyone else could respond, Glenn's screams alerted them as Rick grabbed a shotgun, as did Shane.

They both aimed at the hallway as steps got closer. "Freeze! Hands on your head!" Shane yelled. Rick cocked his shotgun as Daryl got his crossbow ready. Dale looked to Jenner. "Wanna tell us about this?" he said. Jenner raised his hands. Suddenly, a hunter walked out with Glenn held hostage. "What the hell Jenner?" he smiled. "You invite some enemies in here?" Rick's eyes opened wide. He turned around, aiming the shotgun at Jenner. "You didn't bother to tell us about a group of cannibals?"

Jenner raised his hands high. "I didn't know they would cause harm!" Jenner shouted. "Please don't kill me!" Soon, though, his lips curled into a smile. "Well, it won't matter." Rick looked into his eyes. "What?" he ordered. "You're all going to die," Jenner laughed. "This place is going to blow, killing every single one of you!" he shouted. "What!" the cannibal shouted. In rage, he aimed his pistol, firing and hitting Jenner in the leg. The doctor fell to the ground, injured. "Glenn! Down!" Daryl shouted. The young Korean ducked down as Daryl fired an arrow into the cannibal's head, killing him.

"Come on, we gotta open this damn door!" Daryl shouted. He and Shane ran to the door, T-Dog, Dale, Kenny, Lee, Larry, and Rick running up. Lori and Carol ran to the injured Jenner. Carl readied his two weapons, handing his knife to Duck, who gladly accepted it. Lilly and Carly watched for more hunters as Ben Paul helped Glenn up. "Come on! Open the hell up!" Shane yelled, kicking the door. The men all pushed again, this time getting the door loose.

"We've got it!" Lee shouted. Carly and Lilly smiled before gunshots sounded. "Come on! We've got to go!" Daryl shouted, firing an arrow into a hunter. "I'm staying," Jacqui stated. "What? No!" Lori responded. "Come on Jacqui, don't die like this!" Lori urged. "No," Jacqui replied. "I'm staying." Jenner raised his hand. "Me too." Before the group left, Jenner grabbed Rick. "Hey, sheriff." Rick looked back. "Yeah?" he asked. The doctor motioned for him to come back. "Just to know, you're all infected," the doctor replied. Rick frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?" Rick replied. "I scanned my dead Candace's brain. She was infected." Rick shook his head. "Don't worry," Jenner said, placing a hand on Rick's shoulder. "It will not change you unless you die." Rick nodded, comforted. "Thank you, Jenner." As Rick stood, Jenner said something else.

"If you by chance find my son, tell him I love him. And Candace loved him before her death." Rick nodded. "Okay, Jenner." The doctor raised his hand. "And please, look after him." Rick smiled. "I will." Rick quickly followed the group to the RV's. "Step on it Kenny," Rick ordered. Kenny nodded, starting the RV up. Looking back, Rick saw hunters running from the CDC, just as it started to explode. Rick slowly looked down. He had lost more.

**# # #  
**

**Chapter seven is here! Yes, the CDC is gone in its second episode, but this had some more hunter fighting! In the next episode we will have the mid-season finale, and a new chapter will not be out for a whole other week. But yes, the Greene family will appear in the next episode as well, along with an element from episode one of season two in the TV series: a character will go missing. **


	8. Roadblock (Mid-Season Finale)

_Carl fired the pistol and hit the target – dead on in the bullseye. "Great shot Carl!" Rick congratulated his son, patting him on the shoulder. "Give it another try," he urged. Carl nodded, firing the handgun a second time – another bullseye. "Carl, are you going to be a sharpshooter when you grow up?" Shane smiled at his best friend's son's accuracy. Carl shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe." _

# # #

Carl came back to reality after that brief flashback from when he was ten years old. "Well do you?" Ben asked. Carl shook his head. "What?" he asked. "Do you have any three's?" the blonde ten year old asked. "No, sorry." Ben groaned. "Let's play something else," Ben's twin brother complained. Carl shrugged. "Okay."

Carl looked over and saw Sophia sitting by herself at a chair. "I'll be right back," he said as he walked over to her. Duck and Clementine looked over, followed by Eliza and soon Louis. Clem smiled. "I think someone might like someone," she said. Louis made a face. "Well duh! I love my sister!" he exclaimed. "Not you," Eliza said, catching on. She smiled seeing Carl sit by Sophia. "Them."

"Sophia? Are you okay?" he asked. The twelve year old girl looked to him. She nodded. "It's just about what Doctor Jenner said." Carl looked at her. "That his son is alone with two elder people in a world where the dead eat people," she said, looking to him. "I don't know if I would live on my own," she mumbled, looking down. But something else was bugging her – Carl could tell. "Sophia, there's something else going on. What is it?" he asked.

Sophia looked into his eyes, hers starting to tear up. "My d-dad. He h-h-hits me and my m-m-mom," she said. Carl looked in awe. _That bastard! _Carl thought. "I'm sorry, Sophia," he muttered. She sighed. "It's okay," she said. "Come on, Sophia." Carl stood up. "Come play a game with us," he said. She nodded, but right before Dale said, "Ah, damn it!" Morales walked up. "What is it?" he asked. "Road's blocked!" Dale shouted.

The group sighed. "Well, let's go scavenge some cars," the older man groaned. The group all stepped from the RV. "Same partners?" Carl asked his mom. Lori nodded. The group split up, looking for vehicles to search. "Dale," Rick said. The man in the hat looked to him. "Yeah?" Rick pointed to the roof. "Take watch." Dale nodded.

The group searched through vehicles. After about ten minutes, the group met back. "Not much," Rick sighed, looking at the scavenged items. "Someone must've come through here already." Suddenly, Dale stood. "Shit! Walker horde!" he yelled. "Get down! Under the cars!" Rick ordered. The group followed his instructions. Carl was under a car beside Sophia, ready to watch over her. The hundreds of walkers passed by, and Sophia stood – getting face to face with a walker. She screamed, causing about three walkers to turn to her. She ran to the woods, Morales, Carl, Daryl, Amy, Andrea, and Rick standing up. "Glenn! Lee! Shane! Watch over the group!" Rick ordered. As he ran, he looked to Carl. "Stay back here, Carl," he demanded. "But I want to help!" he exclaimed. Rick sighed, nodding. "Okay, but stay within my line of sight!" the officer ordered. Carl nodded, tucking his police hat on his head.

"Sophia! Sophia!" the searchers called. As they ran, a walker stood in front of Amy, biting into her neck. The blonde woman screamed, toppling over. "No!" Andrea shouted as Rick fired a Colt bullet into the walker's head. Andrea ran to her dead sister. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Andrea kept repeating. Carl looked on in awe, but soon kept running for Sophia. Daryl fired an arrow, killing a walker. He and Morales ran off in one direction, leaving Carl and Rick to run off in another. They both soon heard leaves crunching. The two crouched down, weapons ready.

Rick counted down from three with his fingers. At three, the two jumped out, only to discover Shane, Kenny, and Duck standing there, weapons drawn. "Shane! Kenny! What the hell?!" Rick yelled. "Sorry, man, we had to come look," Shane shook his head. "We lost one," Rick replied, looking down. "Who?" Shane asked. Rick looked up. "Amy." Shane nodded. "Andrea?" he asked. Rick shook his head. "Taking it hard," he added.

Soon, the five started up again, looking for Sophia. They called her name out, hoping to find her. Nothing. "How's Carol?" Rick asked. Shane shook his head. "Feeling terrible. She just can't take it, losing her last family member." Kenny looked down. "What do we tell her?" he asked. Rick shook his head. "I dunno." As they continued to walk, they didn't see anything except for a few walkers, which they dealt with.

Soon, they took a break. Carl could tell Shane did not want to spend a lot of time looking for Sophia, so he walked up to him. "Um, Shane?" Carl spoke up. The police officer looked to him. "Yeah?" he asked. Carl looked down. "You don't want to spend a lot of time doing this do you?" Carl asked. Shane opened his mouth. "Well, Carl, if it means losing people, then no, I don't." Carl shook his head. "Well, you know what Shane? That's bullshit," Carl stated. Shane smirked. "Carl, don't talk like that again, bud, okay?" he said, telling Carl could like Sophia.

Carl nodded. "Okay." Shane smiled. "Good," he said, standing up. "Let's get moving," he shouted. The five got ready again. As they walked on, they noticed a deer. Shane smiled; they found some meat. He raised his shotgun, but had Rick stop him. His partner pointed to Carl, who was stepping toward the deer, hand raised. He slid it onto the deer, rubbing its soft fur. He smiled as the deer stood calmly – for a second; a gunshot sounded, going through the deer – into Carl.

The boy's smile faded as the rifle's bullet went through his chest, and he collapsed on the ground. Rick and Shane ran up as Kenny raised his pistol, Duck looking around. Rick was shocked as he listened for Carl's heartbeat. But there was nothing.

**# # #**

**Cliffhanger! So yes, this is the mid-season finale, and the next chapter will be up in – one week! Sorry for you guys wanting daily chapters, I want to get some work on other stories. So I will see you guys in the next chapter of Apocalypse! Thanks for reading, rate and review!**


	9. The Farm

Rick ran up the hill, the limp Carl in his arms. Shane, Kenny, Duck, and a heavyset man, revealing himself as Otis, followed behind. "What the hell is up with you?" Shane yelled, slamming his palm into Otis' head. The hunter grabbed his hat, still clutching his rifle. "I told you, I didn't mean to do it!" he yelled back. Kenny raised a hand. "Shane, just calm down! He told you he didn't mean to shoot him!"

Shane slapped Otis again. "But he did, didn't he?" Kenny slowly sighed. "Yeah. He did." Soon, Rick saw a farm in front of him. "There it is!" he said, pulling his injured son closer to his chest. Otis tried to keep up. "Tell him that Otis sent you!" he called, just as he stopped to catch his breath. Rick kept running, not taking a breath. On the porch he could see two girls; one with dark hair, the other a blonde.

"Get him inside, quick!" the dark haired one quickly said, as she and the other one stood up, running inside. "Dad! Dad!" they both called. "What're you yelling for?" he called back, before seeing Carl. "Oh my…get him in the room, quick!" he added, rushing for medical supplies. Kenny and Duck ran in, Shane and Otis soon behind. As Rick sat him down, Shane ran in. "He was shot, by your man!" he yelled, pointing to Otis. An older woman looked to Otis. "Otis!" she scolded.

"I-I didn't see him, Patricia! I didn't mean to do it!" he said back. The older man sighed. "We know you didn't, Otis, just get some more supplies back in here!" Rick slumped into a chair as the older man and the two girls pulled up Carl's shirt, revealing a small bullet hole. The man bit his lip, grabbing some tweezers. He looked to the girls. "You might want to turn away." They shook their heads. "We want to help." The man sighed as he stuck the tweezers towards Carl's wound.

# # #

Glenn aimed his shotgun up to the corner. "Nothing," he sighed, lowering his weapon. He and the others continued to look for Sophia. They had stumbled upon Andrea and the dead Amy. Lee had proceeded to take out the reanimating Amy, and then continued to let Andrea mourn. 

Clementine paced around the RV, Ben Paul slouching against the outside. "Did you her?" Carol pleaded, Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog, Lee, Andrea, and Morales returning. Daryl sadly shook his head. "No." The woman started to cry as Miranda and Lori comforted her. Daryl turned around, looking into the woods. "She could be anywhere out there," Glenn said, looking down and wiping sweat off his forehead with his baseball cap.

Daryl nodded. "And so could Shane, Carl, Rick, Kenny, and Duck," he said. Morales cocked his shotgun. "We have to go look for them all." The others nodded, shortly before hearing horse hooves coming. "Get ready!" Daryl called, the others getting their weapons ready. Soon, a woman rode up on a horse. "Don't shoot!" she said. She then looked from woman to woman. "Is one of you Lori Grimes?" she asked. Lori's head shot up. "Me! I am!" she said.

The girl sighed. "We have Rick and Carl at our house." Daryl looked over, seeing Glenn stare at the girl. He elbowed the Korean man, causing him to grunt, and soon blush. "Don't say a damn word." Lori's face paled. "Is anything wrong?" she asked." The girl looked at Lori. "Carl's been shot." Lori looked on in awe. "What?" she asked. The girl nodded. "Come on," she said. Lori got onto the horse's back.

"We can't trust them, Lori!" Dale shouted. Lori looked to Dale. "She knows Rick and Carl's names. And that's enough for me," she said. The girl turned around, saying, "Look for a farm. The mailbox should say 'Greene'." Then, with that, the two rode off.

# # #

At the farm, the doors burst open, Lori running in. "Rick? Rick?!" she called, rushing into her husband's arms. "Is he okay?" she asked, looking to her pale son's face. The older man nodded. "Hershel Greene," he said. He nodded to the dark haired woman. "That's my daughter, Maggie, and that's my other daughter, Beth," he said, pointing to the blonde girl.

Lori nodded, her eyes swollen up. Hershel walked over and opened a bedroom door. "You may rest in here. If you need anything, just call," he said, closing the door behind him. The two got on the bed, hugging each other. "He's gonna be fine, Lori. I know he is," Rick said, comforting his wife. Lori nodded. "I know. I know."

# # #

Daryl placed a hand over his forehead. "We can't leave yet! Sophia's still out there!" Glenn pleaded. Lee sighed. "Glenn's right. We can't leave a child behind." Larry slammed a fist into a tree. "Dammit! We can't just look for one person!" he shouted.

Carly spun around, facing Larry. "What the hell, Larry? If it was Lilly, you wouldn't be so quick to leave, would you, Larry?" she asked. The older man scowled. "That's the point: it's not Lilly!" He turned to the others. "To hell with the girl! Let the walkers eat her!" Daryl's face got red, and then he sprinted to Larry, slamming a fist into his face.

"To hell with Sophia? Say that again, you son of a bitch!" he yelled, slamming another fist into his face. Larry groaned. The redneck punched him again, only to have Glenn and Lee pull him off. "Daryl! Calm down!" they yelled. Soon, Daryl nodded, panting. The men all stepped back as Lilly ran and comforted her father. Morales sighed, shaking his head. He then turned and stepped towards Dale.

"We need to look for Sophia," Morales said. Dale nodded. "Anyone want to go look?" he asked. Carol, Daryl, Glenn, Eliza, and Louis all nodded. Dale sighed. "Okay. You all go. We'll stay here and guard the camp," he said. Daryl nodded. "Let's move," he ordered. As the group walked on, soon, Carol gasped, her eyes swelling up. Because lying on the ground, beside a dead body being eaten by a walker, was Sophia's doll…blood-covered.

**# # #**

**Sorry for the wait guys! So here's the first episode/chapter after the mid-season finale. I guess I'll give y'all an update on the pairings I will have in the story:**

**Carl/Sophia**

**Duck/Clementine**

**Rick/Lori**

**Shane/Andrea**

**Daryl/Carol**

**Lee/Carly**

**Glenn/Maggie**

**Otis/Patricia**

**Ben Paul/Beth**


	10. Found

Daryl fired an arrow into the walker's head as Carol cried furiously. As the walker toppled over, Daryl ran to the dead body, relieved; it was a camper. He sighed, and Carol's cries softened up. Morales rubbed the back of his head. Glenn rubbed his forehead with his cap. Daryl picked up the doll, rubbing the blood off of it.

Suddenly, bushes rustled behind them. Glenn and Daryl spun around, Morales readying his pistol. "Sophia? Is that you?" Daryl softly called. "D-Daryl?" she softly replied. "Sophia? You're okay?" he replied, pushing away the bushes, only to have a walker pounce onto his back, clutching his arms. Glenn aimed his shotgun, but did not fire, due to the walker being so close to Daryl.

Daryl pulled his knife from its sheath, stabbing it into the walker's knee. The creature moaned, Daryl pulling out the knife and stabbing again, this time into the walker's torn brown shirt. As the walker toppled over onto the ground, Glenn ran off into the woods, looking for Sophia.

Daryl stabbed his knife into the walker's eye socket. "Hell yeah!" he shouted, pulling the knife from the walker's head. "That's how you kill one of these bastards, you guys!" Morales smiled at Daryl's excitement, if you could call it that.

Glenn aimed his shotgun as he ran, and soon discovered a small girl; Sophia. "Sophia! It's you!" he said happily, taking in the embrace that Sophia gave him. She hugged his neck tightly. "Is my mom okay? What about everyone else?" she asked. Glenn's smile faded away as he looked to the ground.

"Glenn? Is everyone okay?" she repeated. The Korean looked into her eyes. "Amy died, and…Carl got shot," he said as Sophia's lips twitched. "Amy's dead? And Carl got shot?" she asked. Glenn nodded. "That's where we're headed." Sophia nodded. "So my mom is okay?" she asked. Glenn smiled, nodding. "She's fine."

Sophia smiled. "Let's go see her." Glenn nodded. "Okay." As Sophia followed Glenn to the others, all that could be heard for a good few minutes was the sound of happy crying from the reunited mother and daughter. She was back. Sophia was home.

# # #

Rick stepped into the room where his unconscious son lay. He sat at a chair beside the twelve year old's bed, clasping his hands together. He looked at his son's pale face, and then sighed. _He's been shot now_, he thought. _He's already been hurt right here in the apocalypse. What next? _

Lori looked at her husband sitting by her son's bed. Suddenly, a small jolt in her stomach knocked her forward. "Lori?" Maggie said, looking to the woman. "Are you okay?" she asked, stepping forward. Lori smiled. "Yes, I'm fine," she said. Maggie smiled. "Okay. Just checking." Lori sighed, looking down. She hadn't told anyone yet. Not one single person. She hasn't told anyone about her baby coming.

# # #

The RVs made it to the Greene family farm. Daryl stepped from Dale's RV. "Look's like we made it," he sighed. Sophia darted to the house, Carol slowly behind. Glenn hurried up his walking; he was hoping the girl would be there. Ben Paul stepped from the RV next, followed by Clementine. He stretched his arms, tired from the long ride.

"Do you think Duck is okay?" Clementine asked. Ben nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure of it." The two walked up to the farm, the other Ben and his twin brother following. "Wow! A real farm!" Billy exclaimed. Ben smiled with enjoyment, the two happy to see a barn in real life. Donna and Allen stepped from the RV.

Inside the farm, Hershel turned in his chair to the sound of the door screeching open. At the door was a blonde girl. "Hello," he said, smiling. "My name is Hershel Green." She smiled. "Hi, Mr. Greene," she said politely. He smiled and shook his hand. "None of that 'mister' stuff, okay? Just Hershel," he stated. She nodded.

"Hershel. Okay." He nodded to a door. "Your friend's in there," he said. She smiled, nodding. "Thanks!" She ran to the room where Carl laid, unconscious. Rick looked up, acknowledging she was here. "Sophia!" he happily said, stepping to the girl and hugging her. She returned the embrace, happy to be home.

"Where's Lori?" she asked. Rick pointed to another room. "Go talk to her real quick. Then you can be alone with Carl," he said. Sophia nodded, walking to Carl's mother. As Lori talked with Maggie, she turned and looked, smiling. "Sophia!" she exclaimed happily. The two ran to each other, embracing. Maggie smiled, happy to see friends reunited. She then turned to walk outside.

On the porch was the Korean who had looked at her…dreamily when she got Lori. "Hi," she said, causing him to spin around. "Oh…it's just you," he said, lowering his gun. She smiled, sitting down beside him in a rocking chair. The Korean sat down his shotgun, sitting in another chair. Soon, the two started to get to know each other better.

**# # #**

**Episode ten is here! So yes, the season only has FIVE MORE EPISODES to go! Man, it seems like I just started it not that long ago! I guess, seeing as how we have gotten this far, I will give you fans of this series a small heads up: during the break between this and season two I will write a side story called Lifeline. It will be in the same universe, same time as season one, but with different characters that will all be OCs, but I may throw in some canon characters as well. So be expecting a better look at the side story as well later on in the bonus chapter. And if you want, I will release some info about one or two of the characters in the next chapter. So tell me if you want any news on Lifeline now, or wait until the series starts! Each season will also be about eight episodes long, going along with the timeline of the actual seasons. As of right now, I want it to eventually tie-in with a season, but I have no plans of how to do it. Thanks for reading, and please rate and review!**


End file.
